hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Chin Ho Kelly
Det. Chin Ho Kelly was a HPD cop before being wrongly accused of corruption. He was later recruited to Five-0 by Steve McGarrett. Steve's father, John, was the one who trained Chin to be a cop. Chin is now a cop again, and is a member of Five-0. Background During high school, Chin was well known for his quarterback skills in football, although Chin admitted that he wasn't the best. He seemed to know Steve, his mentor's son, well. During his cop years, Chin was investigating a cold case around the time he lost his badge. It is unclear what the cold case was about, but $200,000, of the $28,000,000 of the cash and the evidence of the case, disapeared. Chin's uncle Keako's wife, Mele, was very sick and needed a kidney. Desperate to save his wife's life, as the family did not have enough money for Mele to get on the list, Keako stole the money. Chin was willing to take the blame for his uncle's crime. Sgt. Cage did everything he could to try to charge Chin with this crime, as he thought Chin stole the money. Eventually, Chin gave up his badge, and took a job as a security guard. His mentor, John McGarrett, was one of the few besides Kono Kalakaua, that believed that Chin was innocent. Chin left his ex-fiancé, Malia "for protection." In He Kane Hewa'ole, they both had an awkward reunion. Uncle Keako wants Chin to reveal the truth of what happened after Mele passed away. It is unconfirmed of what happened. Personality Chin is an honest cop, despite the accusations made against him. He is very pround of the work he does, and is still hurt that the cops of HPD do not trust him because of what they thought Chin did. Chin is also shown to have intense loyalty to his family, as it was revealed that Chin took the the blame for his uncle's crime and is reluctant to tell the truth about what happened. Chin has never thought of doing something other than being a cop. Chin is very protective of his cousin, Kono, and is usually the one by her side. The one person that Chin looked up to was John McGarrett, and Chin has respect for his son, Steve, who is also the leader of Five-0. Like the rest of Chin's team, shows complete loyalty to Steve. Chin states that he has found a home with Five-0, and it is hinted that he does not want to go back to the HPD. Appearances Season One Before the series began, Chin was accused of corruption, and had been regulating security since then.In the season finale Chin went back to HPD, accepting a job offer for Dectective Ahuna and presumably Chin is going to work from within HPD to clear Steve and Kono of their charges (Steve for allegedly murdering Laura Hills and the Governor, and Kono for stealing the money from the asset forefeiture locker in Episode 12). One the season finale Detective Ahuna recruits him as a lieutenant . Detective Ahuna said that if he didn't have that problem he would probably be at that rank . In Season Two, Chin proposed to his former fiancee, Dr. Malia Waincroft, and the two were later married in a beach ceremony, in the company of their friends and family. *(To Kono) "A ceremony doesn't make a cop, doing a job makes a cop." *(To Kono about Uncle Keako)'' "Sometimes it's not that simple, Kono."'' '''' '' 1de1de1.jpg '' Category:Characters Category:2010 Category:characters 2010 Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 (New) Category:Cast (2010) Category:Five-O (Task Force) Category:Law Enforcement